Talk:Gaile Gray
http://www.guildwarsguru.com/forum/attachment.php?attachmentid=10178&d=1134513673 Giant conga line =) 10:56, 14 December 2005 (UTC) ---- "the" already existed and "The Frog" is not acceptable in English language style. You say I have been to the United States, not The United States. --Karlos 02:47, 2 January 2006 (UTC) :Actually I was keeping the capitalization to stress that it was Frog#The Frog and not just any Frog. The same as it is capitalized in that part of that article in fact. --Rainith 02:52, 2 January 2006 (UTC) ::"The Frog" is the name of the frog. Hence the name in the link Frog#The Frog. --Zero Rogue 02:48, 2 January 2006 (UTC) :::Yes, in English if someone is called "The Incredible Hulk" then in the midst of a sentence you would type: "I met the Incredible Hulk" you would not capitalize "the". :::As far as "The Frog" vs "Frog" we all agreed that the "frog" without "the" section should be gone long ago. --Karlos 02:59, 2 January 2006 (UTC) ::::I just checked my grammer book, the "The" in "The Frog" is part of his proper name so it would be capitalized. --Zero rogue 03:16, 2 January 2006 (UTC) :::::This is not even part of grammar. :) Here: :::::[ http://www.factmonster.com/ipka/A0771333.html] :::::The relevant example: Names for the Deity and sacred works: God, the Almighty, Jesus, Allah, the Supreme Being, the Bible, the Qu'ran, the Talmud. From the same page you will see that only "The" at the beginning of newspaper names is capitalized like "The Washington Post." :::::Making the edit with your anonymous IP will not help either. If you cannot prove using facts that the T should be capitalized, then I suggest you leave it. --Karlos 03:55, 2 January 2006 (UTC) ::::::Maybe a discenting opinion: 7. Capitalization â€“ Words at the beginning of sentences arenâ€™t the only ones worthy of capital letters. Always capitalize proper names such as people and places. Titles of all kinds deserve capital letters and so do acronyms. from here. Couple that with the frog talk where he states "The Frog is The Frog" and every time there is anything in the middle of a sentance it is capitalized that way. I'm guessing it is: ::::::First name - The ::::::Last name - Frog ::::::--Rainith 04:02, 2 January 2006 (UTC) :::::::Umm, the is an article it is not a part of a proper noun except in the titles of books, poems and magazines. When you start writing that The United States called for action and that The White House made a request, then you can writing that you saw The Frog. Also, how a developer in ANet chooses to fool around with the English language is not a reference. --Karlos 04:19, 2 January 2006 (UTC) ::::::::Yes you are right the "The" In the United States is not capitalized but the "The" In the United States is not part of the name. If had my name legally changed to "The" you would capitalze it, because it is my name. Because the name "The" would not be the same thing as the word "the". For instance the famous actor/wrestler "The Rock" has "the" in his name capitalized, because it is part of his name. One example of this is his profile on the WWE website http://www.wwe.com/superstars/raw/therock/profile/ --zero rogue 04:39, 2 January 2006 (UTC) :::::::::If the "The" is part of the name, then it should be capitalized. If you would say to The Frog, "What does the future hold, The Frog," then it would be appropriate to capitalize "The." If you say, "What does the future hold, Frog," then capitalizing "the" wouldn't be appropriate. However, The Frog consistently refers to himself in-game as "The Frog." 1 Hence, the correct spelling is with a capital "T," since "The" is a part of his name ("The" is not part of the name of the United States, or Jesus, or Allah, or the Bible, where it is simply an article.) --Kiiron 21:15, 2 January 2006 (UTC) ---- I hope this is more satisfactory to all parties? Please discuss. --Karlos 03:14, 2 January 2006 (UTC) :Though I believe Karlos is technically correct, I think the Frog should be referred to as "The Frog" in all articles. Somewhere early in GuildWiki history, it was decided to use all capitalization schemes as presented by the game, regardless of context. While I think this policy is asinine (now we have to capitalize stupid things like Salvage Kit and Bonelace Armor), it's policy, and should be followed until policy is changed. :I'd like to have a proper discussion about the policy in general in GuildWiki talk:Style and formatting, since I would absolutely love to see this change. —Tanaric 23:36, 4 January 2006 (UTC) ::Being that I just started a few days ago I havent had the time to read all the guidelines yet. However, if there is a guideline on this I will follow it and capitalize the "The" In frog as it is in Guild Wars. Personaly I think this is a better idea than following grammer since it is exactly how it is in the game. But, to each his/her own. ~zero rogue 22:25, January 05, 2006 (PST) Typo Last two paragraphs refer to her as Galie, not Gaile. Could someone fix this? --Nkuvu 11:10, 2 January 2006 (UTC) :Why on earth is this page write-protected anyway? --Fisherman's Friend 11:24, 2 January 2006 (UTC) ::The "discussion" above. --Fyren 17:30, 2 January 2006 (UTC) :::Also, unprotected. --Fyren 18:15, 2 January 2006 (UTC) The useless info department Probably not worth putting inside the article, but here's some tibits: * Favorite Ice Cream: Mocha Almond Fudge * Self-claimed Age: 108 (probably 113 in reality) * Likes purple (probably favorite color, though I can't confirm the "favoriteness") * Keeps a pet hamster at work named, Guilda (which she claims inspired the Arborstone elevator) Does Gaile have a unique character? I dont see any other Ranger with that necklace 0_o --63.228.97.175 04:29, 14 July 2006 (CDT) :It's just part of the female Ranger Krytan armour-art, mine certainly has it. I guess not a lot of female rangers wear that armour in your neck of the woods? --Black Ark 04:35, 14 July 2006 (CDT) Happy Birthday!!! Gaile's birthday is Aug 9. Do ppl think this is significant information to be included in the main article? The info came from her Guru profile, so I don't think privacy in particular would be a concern, but not sure if ppl find it of sufficient relavence. - 18:08, 9 August 2006 (CDT) :I don't know if it's particularly relevant; but there's a lot in various trivia sections that are of even more questionable value and accuracy. I say that if it's on her public profile, add it to the trivia section here (with a qualifier explaining the source). --- Barek (talk • ) - 18:11, 9 August 2006 (CDT) ::Hmm, normally I'd PM her a happy birthday on guru, but I imagine her inbox should be full by now. :p Either way, I am not too sure it is relevant with the information in this article. Most of it seems related to her ranger. — Galil 18:12, 9 August 2006 (CDT) ::Wow. This reminded me my own birthday is in a month too. You know you're getting old when you forget your own birthday. o.o — Galil 18:28, 9 August 2006 (CDT) Paragon During the preview her Paragon's name was Gaile Gray Elona, or something similar. I wish I could remember. It was some variation of that anyway. - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 18:38, 20 November 2006 (CST) :Today, I noticed her logged in as "Gaile Gray Cantha". She logged off as quickly as she had logged on and I wasnt able to screen shot it. --Rei 02:28, 30 December 2006 (C ::...stalkers :::... Yeahhh, okay.... - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 17:00, 7 January 2007 (CST) It has "Gailie Gray Elona", you are right Bexor. And I'm not a stalker, I happened to arrive in Kamadon when she was there. I saw a large crowd and went over and asked her questions.--TheDrifter 20:09, 30 January 2007 (CST) :Check here. --Armond Warblade (talk) 19:47, 8 April 2007 (CDT) Actually it is very very easy to check. Simply add "Gaile Gray" to your friends list, then try to add "Gaile Gray Cantha" and "Gaile Gray Elona". The game will not let you add either, saying that the same person has already been added to your friends list by the name "Gaile Gray". Voila, confirmed, easy to check by anyone. —[Adul] 15:49, 4 May 2007 (CDT) User name Her user name here: User:Gaile Gray. --[[User:Phoenix|'Phoenix']] 20:06, 30 January 2007 (CST) :http://wiki.guildwars.com/wiki/User:Gaile_Gray. --Armond Warblade (talk) 19:47, 8 April 2007 (CDT) ::Better. --Armond Warblade (talk) 19:47, 8 April 2007 (CDT) Not The Frog In her appearance at Shing Jea Monastery on February 18th, she said that she does not control The Frog. I wasn't there when she said it, and I just barely arrived before she left so I cannot give exact quotes or screenshots but I'm sure other wiki users were there, as the district was absolutely full. It took about half an hour of constantly clicking district1 and pressing enter before I got in. VegaObscura 06:58, 18 February 2007 (CST) :Um, she slipped up and type her text under the frog's voice. Why would you believe what she said? — Skuld 07:05, 18 February 2007 (CST) ::Well it is very possible that she was lying. VegaObscura 19:31, 18 February 2007 (CST) Updates Current updates given to us by Gaile Gray: Better controls for ranger pets are being designed. The emote for rank 15 is a gerbil (may have been a joke) The anet staff likes pirates (so there might be pirates in the next installment of GW) VegaObscura 19:35, 18 February 2007 (CST) :She posted the pet controls bit around forums a week ago. No comment on the rest :P — Skuld 03:45, 19 February 2007 (CST) :As for the pirates I have one word: Corsairs. --Malec ::Well I'm thinking pirate MIGHT be a class that we can play. VegaObscura 00:18, 3 April 2007 (CDT) :::Ok that makes sense. --Malec 10:45, 3 April 2007 (CDT) ::::YARRR!!! --[[User:Sigm@|'Sig'mA ]] 10:53, 3 April 2007 (CDT) Vandilism Maybe this page should be protected... Silver Sunlight 18:31, 5 May 2007 (CDT)